carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark N' Weapons 3: The Last Stand
Dark N' Weapons 3: The Last Stand '''is the ninth and final series of Chapter IX and features Juke & Kona's fifth tower mission. Trivia & Discussions * This series reveals that the strangers who attack R. Tank were Ertiga & Vitara and had no intention against him. * The series title depicts the current situation of every single assignee on the mission as they are literally in danger after Camaro & Regera got arrested. * First appearance of Vitara. * Ertiga reappears on this series after being absent since MPV 2: The eXpansion. * In this series, Navara reveals himself as Juke's mimic which means Juke was with Veyron & Chiron before the undercover mission starts. * This is the second final series that no one character dies. * The ending depicts the greatest twist of the story as the untold story behind Armageddon is now true. * Cove's premonition helps the undercover mission away from a massive failure. * The premonition starts after Camaro & Regera got arrested and Kona starts to make some action from it. * D-Max' relentless action during and after premonition is still ended up getting arrested. * Without Cove's premonition, Kona will not remember about Nexo's capabilities. Plot (''After rules had been defied, The world seems to be in danger as all of them will face the consequences) '' Synopsis '''Hyundai's Second Core Tower After Juke & Kona's regroup call out, D-Max is still stuck inside the tower as the reinforcements are already surrounding his area. He tries to cause some distractions but seems won't work as the only way out is in the main door and especially his chain axe will be retracted by an activated magnetic ceiling. Lacking up some choices, D-Max decides to move every corner but ended getting caught by one of the reinforcements. Fortunately, He takes down immediately before getting caught up again. Upon reaching the main door, He slowly crawls to escape safely but again when he stands up a bolt gun shoots behind that stuns him and preventing to move. He tries to ease the pain while continuing to crawl and stand back on his feet. The shooter reveals as Veloster, approaching to D-Max and stuns him again causing his sudden unconsciousness. Hyundai's Fifth Core Tower ''' Kona starts the distraction by pressing all the alarms inside the tower and creates a beacon at the rooftop. Juke still thinks that this is not the way to lure all their attention here but Kona reminds him that anything is possible as he knows what will be their priority if someone's distracting them out. While preparing for the final mission, the reinforcements are now approaching in the distance towards them. '''Hyundai Intl. Base Main Security Area After getting alarmed, Lantra finally knew that Kona is alive after the alarm getting pressed, He knew that this will not all happen if one of his sides betrays. STX & STC responds and shows up beside to know the situation. "Bring me Kona, no matter what and inform me back if our reinforcements fail as I will be the one to shut that sh*t down," Lantra says to securities and assigned leaders. Hyundai's Third Core Tower Before Juke & Kona's regroup call out, R. Tank recovers back on his feet after being knocked down wherein the unknown strangers revealed as Ertiga & Vitara. He warns that his fists are ready on whatever they are thinking against him. Vitara makes things clear and admits that he knocks R. Tank accidentally as they just want some information about Ser Vanz' location in terms of the black shard. Ertiga reveals that the black shard was already taken by the Hyundai and they need to retrieve it back or else the entire Hyundai will become more powerful and worse case immortality. R.Tank wonders how they know all of this as he feels that it is also related to their mission. "We knew that you might not know about him and the shard but we need some help to get through with this," ''Vitara says to R. Tank pleading for help. R. Tank supposed to shares his contact device if they want some help but Ertiga loses hope as he feels that he won't help with this situation. Now walking out, R. Tank recruits them to their mission but Ertiga refuses as he has known nothing. Upon reuniting with Strad, R. Tank informs what all he heard about the existence of black shard but even Strad had no nothing about it. A bruised and wounded Accent speaks up and warns that they will become powerful once the black shard processed inside the core reactor. Strad thanked for reminding that they should be aiming at the center and not side by side. "''No problem, but do you think you can easily access it? You should ask the one who behind this mission by that. I'm not saying this just to inform, remind or help you. The war you all want is now starting" ''Accent says to Strad. Strad wants to end Accent's life at that moment but he thinks that he can still be used even they already had enough information. R.Tank knocks Accent down instead aBoth of them are supposed to go back to their assigned tower but upon realizing that their mission is already done until they decided to go to the fifth tower and during that time they received a report that all of them needs to be at the last tower. '''Hyundai Fifth Core Tower ''(..Continued)' Surrounded by the reinforcements, Kona reveals himself and warns that they should be prepared for fight by now. Veloster approaches and reminds that he should be the one to be prepared as the end will come to him. STX shows up behind Kona and tries to shut him down as Juke creates a decimating strike to defend. The war started when Kona jumps down to the ground while the reinforcements start to attack and shoot at them. CR-V & Rush shows up behind and ambushes the half of it while Terra & Veneno unites to ambush the other side. Veloster fights Kona in the middle but he must control himself for killing him as Lantra's order wherein he kept all of his sharp weapons to make their battle clean. STX supposed to help Veloster to fight against Kona but Juke drags him away from the battleground. "''Do you know who are you facing? Stay aware, My friend" ''STX says to Juke while recovering. Juke surprises STX with some dark flame attacks and dark shadow movements in which he reveals himself as Navara after. STX feels anxious after witnessing that he is now fighting against him and starts to ask why he was betraying the Doomsdeath. Navara tells that he should probably ask his brother on what he been done when they met. At that moment, STC shows up behind Navara and dissents that he should blame himself for all he been done since then. Navara had enough with talking wherein he starts to initiate STX in a fistfight. STC follows up but he got hit by a thrown hammer. Upon recovering, CR-V immediately approaches and slams STC away from the fight between STX & Navara. Meanwhile, The fight between Kona & Veloster got heated up after seeing that both of their sides had captived ally and more reinforcements from Hyundai are coming up but they are all suddenly stop when a holographic-Nexo's eye shows up at the wall of the fifth tower. Kona's side ceased the fight as the Hyundai side are all stopped attacking. Strad supposed to take advantage at that time but Veneno stops him as they had no idea what will comes next. G. Eagle reports that all turbines are restarted automatically wherein Kona starts to feel anxious as he forgot that the source must be taken down first before taking each tower down. Nexo's hologram speaks up by introducing himself to Kona's side and warns that they invade the wrong faction. He also mentioned Kona that this is not the last time he will face consequences again as he orders all of his comrades to retreat and captived all they've got. After the retreat call, STX silences Navara's abilities and shoves him away to retreat safely without harm while STC creates a disastrous earthquake around to disrupt CR-V and the entire side of Kona. R. Tank supposes to initiate when all of Hyundai reinforcements are retreating but Strad stops him and tells that they still got Accent. Upon checking, Accent is missing and the rope got cut into pieces in which all of them starts to lose hope and realizes that Kona fails his own undercover mission as he wasn't aware for Nexo's abilities. Navara introduces himself and reminds that he's here to help but not even aware that Kona's failures. All of them are not convinced as they assumed that this mission will lead them to secure their base until Terra & Rush approaches and reports that they still got one. A knocked Eon thrown from the odds but Strad frustratedly tells that it's not enough to use it as the Hyundai was already alarmed. '''Hyundai Intl. Base Main Security Area ''(The Aftermath)' Lantra orders the captived trespassers to jailed them temporarily as the execution will be held after Nexo's call. Veloster reports that he fails to arrest Kona in which Lantra admits that he already know he was and assumes that he will get what he deserves by now wherein he calls Nexo to ask for the action needed after the towers got mysteriously invaded. A two word was spoken by Nexo and it was "''do it" but he excludes CTC as they had the most resource had. Hyundai Fifth Core Tower ''(..Continued from the Aftermath)'' The day has come to an end, The base destruction starts (shown in order: Suzuki Intl. Base, Chevy Intl. Base, Honda Intl. Base, Nissan Intl. Base, Lambo Intl. Base) wherein thousands of casualties reported including the leaders. Kona's odds heard several noises during that moment and realizes that they are the last man standing from each of their faction. Navara frustratedly feels that the blame is on him again wherein CR-V initiates and decapitates his head due to anger. The entire situation rewinds back when Cove had it as a premonition wherein Kona & Juke is about to reunite the entire group. He immediately warns G. Eagle to stop them from reuniting at the said tower then he explains that he had a premonition that they will lose in this mission as he mentions that the Hyundai leader, Nexo will appear and be the one to take all of the actions needed against them. G. Eagle handed the call to him and be the one to reports to Kona & Juke. With that advantage, Kona remembers that the turbine will be restarted if Nexo is aware so he commands all the assignees to defend the turbine and be sure that the installed signal amplifier is still active. All of them agrees with, Strad & R. Tank goes back to the assigned tower and remains Accent alive on their side. Veneno who supposed to help at the fifth tower but decided to stay at the assigned tower while carrying Velar's corpse. D-Max is still in trouble as the reinforcements are lurking around and signal amplifier was jammed by G. Eagle for safety. Terra detains Eon and hides at the assigned tower after deciding to stay him alive for sooner and future use against the Hyundai. After the call, Rogue & Urv comforts Cove after a huge help he made as they also believe that his premonition will be happening. G. Eagle asks more about his premonition in which Cove reveals that Juke was Navara's mimic. In the end, D-Max supposed to stay and defend as long as he can but he ended up jamming the turbine so it will not be restarted back again but that action made him caught as the reinforcements surround him and warned to surrender from them. Veloster approaches and smiles that they found the other one who was with BT-50. Following D-Max, Camaro & Regera's abduction, Veloster's reinforcements sent D-Max to the headquarters room. Upon arrival, Nexo approaches and welcomes him to his territory and introduces himself as the superior leader of Hyundai. An unarmed D-Max tries to escape from being tied up but ended up getting beaten and gets electrified by Veloster. At the headquarters, Lantra glad that they finally found the leader of Weaponary Force as their own group is still failing to abduct or kill him. D-Max was set free at that time as Nexo wants to know about the purposes of being a trespasser and the story behind their towers but they got nothing. Lantra got a call that someone's arriving by now. "Lemme guess, You want to know the truth right? Well just in time that he's here, It's time to face your master, D-Max" ''Nexo says to D-Max before their master arrived. The door opens and reveals that their true master was Armageddon as he introduces himself once again to D-Max but this time in a serious plot twist. "''It's been a long week that I never see you at the base, D-Max. How's your mission? Afraid to live in a lie isn't it?" '' Armageddon says to D-Max before the scene shuts. '' Deaths (None)